


at least we have each other.

by weightedblankett



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedblankett/pseuds/weightedblankett
Summary: hi all... james here (blanket) just a collection of soumaeda fluff!! there's not that much content of them so i thought i'd do the world a favor LMAOOif you know me on my discord... no you don'talso, the tags are for angst fics im planning, it wont be too gory
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 9





	at least we have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> souda kazuichi and komaeda nagito are covered in scars.
> 
> so what better couple bonding experience is there than to share them with one another?

kazuichi slipped off his shirt. “dude, isn’t this kinda.. gay?” he asked, earning a sigh from nagito. “kazuichi, we’re dating..” the lucky student mumbled. “i know, i just meant- ugh, nevermind… what are we even doing?” the pink-haired boy asked. “we’re looking for scars, birthmarks, similar things. i’m sorry if it’s a trash idea, i created it myself, so i doubt it’d have any value anywa-” komaeda paused as the mechanic silently started scanning nagito’s back. “ko, your ideas are great..” souda smiled, before pausing. “oh jeez, what’s this about?” he asked, pointing at a red mark on komaeda’s palm.

“are you sure? i don’t think my stories are that interesting, trash like me should be examining yo-” the lucky student was cut off by a quick kiss peppered onto his lips. “less self hating, more talking, babe.” the mechanic replied, to which komaeda nodded. “hm, well, this is from a small incident i had during a kidnapping-” “you got kidnapped!?” 

nagito sighed. “souda=kun, i’ve told you this.. although it’s natural you wouldn’t-” souda glared, and the lucky student stopped talking. “apologies… like i said, it was during a kidnapping. my kidnapper assumed i had parents, and so sent a company a video of him burning my hand… it’s one of the less pleasurable stories i’d like to talk about.”

“sorry, ko.. i didn’t mean to make ya upset or anything.” souda mumbled. “we can stop, sorry-”the mechanic mumbled, reaching for his shirt before komaeda grabbed his hand. “no, it’s fine! i should be apologizing, actually..” the white haired male chuckled, scooting closer to kazuichi. he clicked his tongue, tracing around a large and thin scar on the back of the mechanic’s back. “hm? what is this about?” the taller male asked, resting his chin on kazuichi’s shoulder.

“eh? oh, nothing.. i got it from a bully way back when in middle school.. they roughed me up pretty bad with a stick on the last day of school… nothing big, sorry, heh.” the pink haired male murmured. “ah, it’s not that big of a deal, souda-kun. any story you have will pique my interest! ultimates deserve utmost respect, after all.” the white haired boy chuckled, before souda looked downwards at nagito’s leg. “eh? what’s that?” he asked, pointing at a mark on komaeda’s leg. 

“hm? oh, i fell off my bike when i was seven, and it cut my leg badly. someone as clumsy as me shouldn’t ride bikes…” 

the mechanic responded with a nod. “is that why you left the motorcycle ride to hinata?” he chuckled, lightly punching komaeda’s arm. “aheh, not really.” the luckster replied, and souda’s look gave nagito the far too late hint it was rhetorical. “uhm.. moving on.” the taller male sighed, tracing kazuichi’s neck with a finger. “keh- nagi! you know i’m ticklish there!” souda whined, pushing away nagito’s hand. 

“apologies, kazuichi. i just wanted to inspect something.” komaeda sighed, scooting closer to kazuichi. he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s chest, smiling as he felt the mechanic’s body warm up. “hey, idiot.. we’re still shirtless..” souda mumbled, sinking into komaeda’s touch. “hmmm… what’s this?” he asked, gesturing to a scar on kazuichi’s collarbone.

“oh? uhm… that one’s from my dad. he wasn’t a good guy… he wasn’t bad all the time, though.” the mechanic responded. “i’m sorry to hear that, kazuichi.” 

“i should be feeling bad for you, ko! you’ve been through a lot of stuff, and-”  
then it was komaeda’s turn to interrupt.  
“souda-kun, all trauma is equal.. don’t forget it.” the luckster sighed, playing with the braid in the mechanic’s hair. “uh-huh..” kazuichi murmured, rubbing around the mark. “it’s from an alcohol bottle.. that was the only time he did it.”

the lucky student replied with a nod, placing a peck to kazuichi’s cheek. the pink haired male turned around before pausing. “oh- hey, i didn’t notice that before!” the mechanic said, poking at a light birthmark on komaeda’s cheek. “oh, this? i’ve had it ever since i was born, obviously..” the older male replied. kazuichi pouted. “come onn, that’s it?” he whined, earning a chuckle from nagito. “i apologize, it’s boring.. sorry for boring you.”

“no, that’s not it- i just thought it was cute cause it looks like my initials, or something..” souda mumbled, his face flushing. “see? like a k, and an s…” he trailed off, while the taller male hummed in content. “i personally thinks its more of a squiggle…. but i guess we see different things, hmm?”

souda shrugged. “i dunno, but it’s pretty cute.” he murmured. then it was komaeda’s turn to blush. “o-oh.. you think i’m cute? ahahaha.. trash like me doesn’t deserve such a compliment…!”

the shorter boy whined. “ko, seriously? how many times do i have to tell you?” he sighed, burying his face in komaeda’s hair and kissing his neck. “you’re not trash, kay? otherwise, i wouldn’t be doing this with you… i mean, you wouldn’t undress instead of someone you hate, even if it’s only just down to your boxers.” the mechanic replied softly, looking up at komaeda with a smile. 

nagito nodded. “thank you..” he returned the grin, as he continued to toy with the younger male’s braid. “hmm.. it’s getting quite late. we’ve been doing this for a while, haven’t we?” the luckster responded. “we should head to bed.. thank you for doing this.” he smiled.

“anytime, ko! we’re dating, duh.” kazuichi responded, slowly getting up and holding his hand out for the lucky student, who grasped it. he got to his feet, pressing a kiss to the pink haired man’s lips. “goodnight, souda-kun.” he smiled, pulling on his jackets and shorts as he waved. 

even as the door to the mechanic’s dormitory closed, and kazuichi stood in his room, shirtless and in nothing but boxers, he still blushed. even in the cold.

he was head over heels for nagito komaeda.


End file.
